Digimon Adventure 03: AntiDigiWorld
by Aquaflares
Summary: .:On Hiatus:. The Dark Masters have been defeated, and the Chosen Children are living their lives as normally as they could. However, Takeru, Wallace and Hikari suddenly disappear in the middle of a day three months later, and the


**Title:** Digimon Adventure 03: Anti-DigiWorld  
**Author:** Reine Katashka  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure  
**Summary: **The Dark Masters have been defeated, and the Chosen Children are living their lives as normally as they could. However, Takeru, Wallace and Hikari suddenly disappear in the middle of a day three months later, and the Chosen Children enter the Digital World to find out why. Are they ready to face the dangers that await them?  
**Author's Note: **This story is meant to follow the timeline of the Digimon Adventure series, so Tamers and Frontier are not likely to be mentioned. This is how I pictured the next season to be, as an actual continuation rather than a new story altogether.

It has been three months since any rowdy activity occurred within the Digital World, and all was at peace between men and digimon alike. The Chosen Children returned to their normal life, enjoying the moment of stillness that seemed to overcome them ever since their last battle has ended. All the Dark Masters have been vanquished, never to be heard of again. The digimon, including those of the Japanese Chosen Children's, never bothered to attack or even graze the real world anymore. However, humans still tend to avoid the subject of digimon, after realizing that there was another life force so powerful existing among them.

Taichi grinned as he scored a winning shot, earning loud cheers from the audience as the horn was blown, signaling the end of the soccer game. Sora stood and cheered happily in the front row with Hikari next to her, a congratulatory smile on her face. Taichi flashed them a grin and thumbs up, before he was carried off by his team mates who were congratulating him. Koushiro stayed at home and continued to type files on his computer, keeping himself updated with the recent events in the Digital World. Jyou was taking an exam at school, the clock seeming to run faster than usual as he slaved over his work. Mimi was in America sleeping, seeing as it was still an hour away from dawn. Yamato was at band practice, getting ready for their next gig. Ken was walking home from school, a small but satisfied smile on his face.

Miyako grinned impishly as Daisuke cried in outrage, a very short toothpick held in between his left thumb and forefinger. Takeru and Iori just watched them from the side, the blonde sporting an amused smile while the brunette had an indifferent expression on his face. It did not seem to bother them at all that Daisuke had attracted the attention of most of the people who came to the park that afternoon right after school had let out.

"Oi! Unfair, you rigged the sticks!"

"Oh, come off it, you're just being sour because you're going to be It."

"You cheated!"

"Maa, maa, guys…"

"Back off, TP! This is war."

"Who suggested we play Hide and Seek again?"

Daisuke and Miyako continued to bicker for a short period of time before the burgundy-haired boy finally gave up with a pout, grumbling that it wasn't fair at all. Iori sighed and Takeru let out a little laugh, before Daisuke quickly faced a tree and started counting one to fifty, giving the three enough time to find a hiding place. Miyako quickly dashed off with a laugh, Takeru not far behind. Iori looked around the area for a short while before he found a seemingly good spot and hid just as Daisuke reached twenty-five.

---

Koushiro looked away from the data streaming from the digital world long enough to notice that he had gotten an instant message. Clicking it, the window popped open and a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed American appeared on screen with a grin.

-Koushiro- Good morning, Wallace.

-Wallace- Afternoon to you too, Koushiro-san!

-Koushiro- I see you've gotten a web cam.

-Wallace- Can you see me?

-Koushiro- Yes, I could. When did you get it?

-Wallace- I got it last night, but Chocomon and Gummymon were too excited and forced me to check if it works.

-Koushiro- Ah, are you sure it's not because you wanted to see if it does yourself?

Wallace's image turned slightly red on the computer, and Koushiro shook his head in amusement at the American. His reaction was answer enough to that question. However, because he was chatting with Wallace, he failed to notice the little mess of activities that seemed to start within the Digital World.

---

"Say cheese!"

'Click.'

"Yamato's going to be really jealous when he sees this picture!" Taichi grinned as he peered at Hikari's digital camera, a picture of Sora and him posing being shown on the screen. Sora was smiling next to a grinning Taichi, who held a bag by its strap casually over his shoulder.

Hikari shook her head as Sora and Taichi started talking right after her older brother pulled away from her, discussing the events in the game. She was glad that Sora came with them, especially after that harsh break-up with Yamato a few weeks ago. Everyone else had already left the stadium, leaving the three of them alone. As she scanned the contents of her camera, she failed to notice the wind pick up around her, not until she heard the insistent beeping of her D-3.

---

Takeru moved inside the small clumps of trees in the middle of park, debating whether he would climb up a tree or just hide in a nearby bush instead. Knowing Daisuke, he would try to look for Takeru first so that he could boast of his 'victory' over the blonde. Lost quietly in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he had entered a clearing until he noticed that he wasn't surrounded by trees anymore. A confused look overcame his features as he looked around, as if trying to pinpoint a part of his memory that contained the clearing.

"Funny, this place wasn't here before…"

His D-3 started beeping loudly on his belt, and he jumped slightly in surprise at the sound. Just as he looked at the small device, the wind started to pick up around him. His head whipped to the left as he heard a rustle, nervousness creeping through his veins quickly.

'_Is there a digimon nearby?'_

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked tentatively, before he gasped as he was suddenly surrounded by a strong gust of wind that seemed to twirl around him again and again. He shut his eyes painfully as his D-3 started to beep louder and louder, to the point that it sounded like it was inside his head.

---

Wallace looked away from the computer when he noticed the slight breeze that entered the room, his eyes transfixed on the closed window. His eyebrow furrowed together in a confused manner, wondering where the breeze came from.

"That's odd…"

The sound of an incoming message took Wallace's attention back to the computer, where Koushiro asked him what was wrong. He had forgotten that his actions would be seen through the web cam.

-Wallace- Daijoubu. It's nothing.

-Koushiro- You sure? You seem troubled all of a sudden.

Before Wallace could type in a reply, the temperature surrounding him dropped extremely. He felt himself shiver slightly in the cold, and wondered why his digimon did not wake up at the quick change of temperature. He glanced at the window again and blinked when he realized that he seemed to be missing a wall, instead, a dark void seemed to fill its space. He stood up in surprise, before he realized that his room was slowly disappearing from around him.

"What's going on?" He turned to the computer and watched as it started to behave erratically, the screen going static before permanently shutting off. It suddenly disappeared right in front of him, and the slight breeze from before turned into a strong wind that surrounded him.

Koushiro was taken aback in surprise as he saw Wallace stand up abruptly, before his screen started to blink in and out, as if broken. Static spasms appeared on the screen as he tried to get a good look at the American digidestined, who seemed to be troubled by his surroundings. Although he couldn't hear it, Koushiro was surprised when he saw Wallace scream, from the looks of it in pain, and the digivice on his belt flashing quickly, as if beeping. It only took a few seconds, in which Koushiro felt both helpless and confused, before he saw the light stream out of the digivice and trap Wallace into an egg-shaped cocoon.

---

Hikari went to follow Taichi and Sora as they started walking away, but looked down in surprise when her D-3 started beeping. That was when she noticed that the wind was flowing rapidly around her, encasing her into a make-shift air vacuum.

Taichi and Sora stopped in their tracks when they felt the presence of Hikari seemingly disappear from behind them. They turned around and saw her standing there, a confused and slightly afraid look overcoming her features. They turned around fully when they realized that she was being cocooned by the wind, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Hikari…?" Sora started, unsure of how to react. Hikari looked at them pleadingly and reached an arm out, as if begging them to pull her out of there.

"Oniichan…" she whispered, before a scream escaped her lips as the wind started to squeeze her in its invisible embrace. Taichi cursed and lunged towards Hikari, intending to help her, only to be thrown back into Sora, eliciting a yell of surprise from the red-head as they crashed painfully against the floor.

"HIKARI!" Taichi cried out as he pushed himself off the floor and tried to rush towards Hikari again, a determined and very angry look making its way on his face. Sora sat there in slight pain and stared, feeling helpless and not knowing what she was to do. Taichi persistently pushed against the wind and reached for his younger sister, whose screams were getting louder and louder as her D-3 continued to beep loudly and quickly.

Hikari tried to reach out for Taichi, but slowly she noticed that the world around seemed to chip away only to be replaced by darkness. Just as Taichi was about to reach her, a bright light shot out of her D-3 and encased her into an egg-shaped container.

---

"What the…?" Yamato looked up and frowned as he felt a nagging sort of apprehension tug at him, before Takeru flashed briefly in his mind. Eyes narrowing, he quickly put down his guitar in the middle of practice and rushed out the door, leaving behind his confused band mates. He gritted his teeth, and as if on instinct, rushed towards the park, ignoring the stares he got from the people who recognized him.

"TAKERU!" he called out inside the park, stumbling a bit as he tripped over Iori, who was hiding in one of the bushes that was in the path he was taking. He ignored the younger boy and didn't bother to apologize as he started to frantically search for his younger brother, dread starting to overcome him quickly. He spotted Takeru in the middle of a clearing and was about to sigh in relief when his brother suddenly cried out in pain. That was when he realized that Daisuke was on the other side staring at his brother in surprise.

The wind frantically surrounded Takeru tightly, making him scream louder than before. Yamato growled and tried to come near him, only to be surprised when he found out that he couldn't move.

"TAKERU!" he cried out angrily, trying to move while watching helplessly as his younger brother continued to scream in pain. Daisuke was on the other side calling out for him as well, his face contorted in both anger and helplessness as he watched Takeru suffer. Suddenly, light shot out of the younger blonde's D-3 and surrounded him, encasing him into an egg-shaped container.

---

In that Friday afternoon at Odaiba, two teenagers from Japan disappeared along with one other teenager from America.

---

Taichi yelped as he felt his movement quicken, forcing him to lose balance and to crash into the spot where Hikari disappeared in front of them. Only her digital camera was left there, with the picture of Taichi and Sora still on the screen.

---

Yamato and Daisuke both stumbled and hit the ground painfully when the invisible force stopping them disappeared along with the Chosen Child of Hope. After recovering from their disorientation, they realized that the clearing had disappeared and that they were surrounded with trees once more, Takeru's hat hanging off of one of the low hanging branches that was on top of the spot he previously stood on.

---

Koushiro stared at the screen in front of him in disbelief, surprised that the computer seemed to have gone back to normal. The only thing that proved that Wallace was there was the fact that he could still see the blonde's room, although at an odd angle since the web cam had apparently been knocked over during that little episode. That was when he noticed the window that showed the Digital World, which was blinking 'WARNING' again and again for about a few seconds, before returning to its original state.

He set a straight face and determinedly typed away on his computer, saving the video into his computer quickly for study. He uploaded it into one of his video editing programs, making sure to slow it down considerably in order to look for any type of clue. This process took him at least thirty minutes. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Prodigious…"

He was cut off, however, when his bedroom door was knocked open forcefully from outside. Yamato was the first to come in, grabbing Koushiro by the front of his shirt roughly, eliciting a yelp from him, and dragging him to face level with an angry rock star.

"What the hell happened to Takeru?" he said menacingly, his eyes narrowed sharply to show how angry he was. Sora, Daisuke and Taichi quickly came in and saved the red-head by bodily pulling Yamato away from him, making Koushiro fall down on his chair when Yamato was forced to let go. Taichi looked as equally frustrated as Yamato, but a bit more calm as well.

"Look, I know how you feel about Takeru, but maiming Koushiro won't help you."

"You don't know how I feel, Yagami, so back off!" That obviously struck a nerve as Taichi's eyes narrowed as well, before he grabbed the frontal collar Yamato's shirt with one hand and pulled him near enough do that they were face to face.

"I more than hell know how you feel, Ishida! Hikari disappeared in front of me too, you know."

"O-oi! Stop! This isn't the time to fight." Daisuke tried to stop the impending fight in vain, although he himself was upset and guilty about not being able to do anything to help his friends.

"I didn't see you doing anything, Motomiya. So just shut up!"

"Don't pick on him, Yamato! It's not his fault you weren't able to do anything."

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Sora said forcefully just as Yamato and Taichi were about to use more physical measures. Miyako and Iori stood by the door in surprise at the events that just unfolded, having just arrived after trying to chase the others. Daisuke had a guilty look on his face, and Koushiro guessed it might have something to do with what the two older siblings were talking about.

"Wait, Hikari and Takeru disappeared? When?" Koushiro asked; surprise etched clearly on his face. Seeing as both Taichi and Yamato were too angry, frustrated and distressed to speak, Sora did it for them.

"About half an hour ago. Hikari disappeared right after Taichi's soccer game and Takeru disappeared while they were playing in the park." She explained, earning another surprised look from Koushiro, who quickly motioned for everyone to look at the computer.

"That was the same time Wallace disappeared as well, and guess what I found while examining the video I got from his web cam." He said, pointing at the screen, everyone, especially Taichi and Yamato, hovered behind in attempt to see it. A collective gasp escaped from the group before Taichi and Yamato stood straighter, looks of disbelief etched equally on their faces.

"No way!"

"How can that be?"

"Is that…?"

"Data Stream. The wind that seemed to surround him was actually data, which I am guessing transported them to another place altogether. It seems their disappearances are related to the Digital World." Koushiro said, answering the silent question hanging in the air. He quickly clicked on another link, which showed a mini-map of the Digital World.

"I didn't notice it at first, but while I was chatting with Wallace, warning signs were flashing all over this screen. It was only after he disappeared that I noticed it, if only for just a few seconds." He explained, watching quietly as the others took in this information.

"But, why would they just take them?" Miyako asked curiously, worry and confusion etched on her usually happy face. Koushiro shrugged and stood up, forcing the group to back away to give him space.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that we should talk to Gennai about this. He knows more about the Digital World than we do." He gave the group a questioning stare, as if asking them for confirmation. Silence hung over them for a few seconds before Taichi nodded and neared him, his face still looking distressed but not as much as before.

"Koushiro's right. We can't just stand here and do nothing. I want to save Hikari and the boys, and I'm sure the rest of you do too, right?" he tried to grin at them, only to make it come out strained. However, the message was clear, and the rest understood him clearly.

"Of course, Taichi."

"All right! A trip to the Digital World!"

"Miyako-san, calm down."

"I'm going to save Hikari-chan, you'll see!"

Koushiro was glad for the change of mood, before he turned to his computer to open the Digi-port. He was surprised, however, when he noticed that Wallace's digimon were nowhere in sight, which was odd since the blonde's disappearance should have bothered them. He decided to wonder about it later and quickly opened the portal, which everyone entered quickly in anxiety.

**-To be continued-**

_Notes to consider:_

_Most of the information here (names, ages and stuff) are based off of the Japanese version. Seeing as I did not recall any nicknames from the original, I decided to use the ones in the American dub._

_The Chosen Children (digidestined if you must) continue to bring their D-3s because of safety precautions. (If ever the Digital World might release rabid digimon once more)_

_As for hide and seek, it's more because of the fact that they are still eleven years old, (save Iori, who is nine and Miyako who is twelve) I remember playing it at that age, and I figured they might too._

_This is not going to be a yaoi or yuri fic. As I believe is stated above, I am trying to follow through with the original Digimon, and if it means Sorato and Kenyako, so be it. In this case, there would be hints and scenes of the pairings (maybe as an actual pair or potential, I'm not sure yet) By the way, there would also be a lot of Koumi and Takari hints, because I believe that somewhere Toei had mentioned they originally wanted Koumi, Sorato, Takari and Kenyako. Of course, they don't get together, so don't put your hopes too high on a pedestal. If you want yaoi, you'll have to wait until I finish this so I can start on the yaoi version. _

_I picture Wallace to be just like Takeru, with a bit of Daisuke mixed in him. Correct me if I'm wrong, considering you can't really get much out of him in the movie and drama cds. As for the lack of web cam despite the speed of technology, it was because I figured he might have come from a not-so-technology-based part of America. In fact, I somehow expect he's from a farm, although one that's at least into technology seeing as he knows Koushiro. That was mentioned in the movie, for those who did not notice. It was the scene where Koushiro had gotten a letter from someone in America, which if you watch the Japanese version reveals him as Wallace immediately._

_If you noticed, Koushiro greeted Wallace 'Good Morning' while the blonde said 'Afternoon'. Remember, Japan and America has a large time gap between them, so it's natural that they greet each other by the hour their counterpart is in._

Please read and review. Comments and constructive criticisms (Not flames, there is a big difference between them) are greatly appreciated. Any flames you might post will be laughed at and made fun of.


End file.
